Sunday Morning
by Chrome83
Summary: Les dimanches matins ont quelque chose de différent comparé aux autres matins de la semaine. Ils sont plus paisibles, et sont une occasion de prendre le temps de vivre.


**Hey hey heeeey !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère ! La saison 2 de Haikyuu illumine vos samedis j'imagine ? Elle illumine les miens en tout cas, et j'étais tellement heureuse de voir enfin Bokuto, Akaashi, Saeko et Yachi animés ! Et quand Kageyama et Hinata se sont battus ! Aaaargh my feels ! Maintenant j'ai hâte de voir Akiteru et le passé de Tsukki et Yams animés ! Demain, à l'heure où je poste ceci. Je peux plus attendre ! Et Mad Dog-chan ! *-***

 **Breeef ! Je crois que je suis la première à poster sur ce ship sur le fandom français du site... C'est un tel honneur ! * _snif_ * Mais en même temps c'est nul, parce que ça veut dire que personne écrit sur eux ! è.é JE CRIE AU SCANDALE ! Hum... oui, je vais arrêter là dans l'hystérie...**

 **C'est court et sans grands enjeux, juste un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes x)**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Sunday Morning**

Ce matin-là, comme très souvent, ce sont les rayons du soleil qui tirèrent Ukai keishin de l'étreinte confortable de Morphée, venant gentiment chatouiller son visage alors qu'ils filtraient au travers les stores fermés de sa chambre. En temps normal, il aurait très certainement râlé en pensant qu'il aurait bien dormi plus longtemps, car la plupart du temps, le lever du soleil était le signal du début de sa journée -bien avant que son réveil ne sonne.

Seulement aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas, et l'idée qu'il n'avait pas à se lever tout de suite arrivait à remiser son humeur de chien du matin tout au fond de lui. Sans compter qu'il avait quitté les bras de Morphée, mais pas ceux infiniment tendres de son amant.

En effet, il pouvait sentir collé tout contre lui le corps chaud de Takeda Ittetsu qui, lui, n'avait pas du tout été dérangé par la lumière et dormait toujours comme une masse. Keishin l'observa un moment, parce qu'il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller. Le professeur de littérature avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et les traits de son visages qui étaient déjà doux de nature semblaient encore plus détendus. Il était plutôt mignon. Même carrément à croquer.

Le coach souffla un petit rire par le nez en dessinant un sourire un peu moqueur envers lui-même. De quoi il devait avoir l'air à l'observer comme ça, hein ? Il finit par entreprendre de se lever pour aller préparer du café et fumer. Il glissa très doucement vers le bord du futon pour ne pas trop déranger Takeda et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

Dans la cuisine, il ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et s'alluma un cigarette. On lui reprochait souvent que fumer soit sa première idée dès qu'il se réveillait, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il arrêtait. C'était une habitude qu'il avait depuis longtemps, et il avait du mal à s'imaginer ne pas accomplir son petit rituel matinal.

Pendant que la boisson caféinée coulait dans sa tasse sous la machine, il s'appuya contre le bord de la fenêtre pour prendre un peu l'air. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il adorait le dimanche matin. Pas d'entraînement pour les corbeaux, pas de travail aux champs, et sa mère s'occupait de la boutique. C'était la seule journée de la semaine où il pouvait se permettre de ne rien faire -même si au final, il finissait toujours par s'ennuyer, mais rien que pouvoir prendre tout son temps au lever lui suffisait pour être heureux.

L'atmosphère des dimanches matins était différente. Il avait toujours l'impression que l'air avait une odeur un peu différente, que la lumière était un peu plus vive, les sons un peu plus agréables. C'était bizarre, mais loin d'être déplaisant.

"Bonjour, Keishin."

Il tressaillit et écrasa vite sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de se retourner vers le professeur référant du club de volley qui se tenait dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse, la tête légèrement inclinée d'un coté et un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il ne portait qu'un boxer et la chemise de son petit ami, trop grande pour lui. Trop sexy.

"S-salut", Marmona le faux blond.

Ittetsu gloussa en allant vers la cafetière. Il prit la tasse pleine qui n'attendait qu'à être bue, et la porta à ses lèvres.

"Je t'ai vu tu sais, c'est trop tard. Franchement, on dirait un enfant qui vient de se faire prendre sur le fait par ses parents", Se moqua-t-il gentiment avec un regard en biais vers le plus jeune.

L'enfant en question grogna en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. L'une des personnes qui remettait son habitude de fumeur matinal en question avec le plus de virulence était sans conteste le noiraud, aussi essayait-il de ne pas fumer devant lui au lever. Souvent il y arrivait -même si Takeda finissait toujours par sentir l'odeur de tabac sur ses vêtements ou dans la pièce- mais cette fois, c'était raté.

L'enseignant bu encore un peu du café avant de reposer la tasse et de s'approcher d'Ukai. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Il le regarda avec une étincelle amusée dans les yeux qui agaça un peu l'entraîneur. Plutôt que lui faire la morale pendant des heures, Ittetsu aimait bien se moquer de lui quand il le prenait sur le fait, et cela avait toujours le même effet sur lui.

Alors pour faire disparaître ce sourire et cet éclat au fond de ses pupilles, il décida d'utiliser cette technique qu'on retrouve dans quasiment tous les mangas de type shoujo : il l'embrassa. Il glissa une main dans sa nuque et plaqua férocement ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui faisait fermer les yeux par instinct. Rapidement, leurs langues se rejoignirent alors que l'échange se faisait fougueux et les mains du professeur qui cherchaient quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher se refermèrent désespérément sur le tissus du t-shirt de Keishin, au niveau de son torse.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Takeda semblait avoir perdu toute capacité à railler son petit ami et il semblait tout étourdit par tant d'ardeur si soudainement. Ukai sourit, fier de lui.

"H-heum...", Fut tout ce que parvint à articuler le pauvre enseignant.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis. Ses joues avaient rougies et ses yeux brillaient d'envie. Sans un mot de plus -puisque apparement, il avait perdu l'usage de la parole-, il saisit le poignet de son cadet et le tira jusqu'à la chambre alors qu'un autre sourire, plus lubrique, fleurissait sur les lèvres du coach.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien quand on n'était pas pressé le matin, c'est qu'on pouvait prendre son temps. On pouvait traîner devant son petit déjeuner, fumer une clope en regardant vivre la ville, rester en pyjama, et tant d'autres choses.

Mais le mieux lorsque les deux adultes du club de volley de Karasuno n'étaient pas pressés le matin, c'était qu'ils pouvaient rester au lit à discuter, se câliner, ou plus dans certains cas, comme aujourd'hui par exemple, où le faux blond avait visiblement bien émoustillé son cher et tendre. Et ça lui allait très bien.

Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, Ukai keishin adorait le dimanche matin.

* * *

 **A la base, je voulais juste faire un truc mignon mais ça a encore fini en sous-entendus sexuels... T.T Je suis vraiment trop pervertie...**

 **Bref. J'attends vos avis ! o/**


End file.
